Requiem on Water
by JumpshotendingProductions
Summary: After their wedding, Simba and Nala agree to go back to the jungle where Simba spent most of his cubhood for their honeymoon. One-shot.


Requiem on Water

Songfic, Nala P.O.V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, its characters, or the song. Lion King belongs to Disney and the song belongs to Imperial Mammoth.**

_Slow, we paddle through the lake_

_Straight to the very center, of the darkest water_

_Where we can embrace to shadows_ _on the surface_

_The eyes that look up lifeless from our twins below_

The wedding was beautiful. After I was crowned queen, and after we roared together on the top of Priderock; Simba wanted to get back to work immediately, but Sarabi said otherwise. She agreed to run the kingdom since the news wasn't heavy. So for our honeymoon, Simba and I agreed to spend a week in the very jungle were he spend most of his cubhood.

I woke up with a start and looked around franticly. I had forgotten that I was spending a week in the jungle with Simba. This was the first day of our vacation, and with Simba, anything could happen.

"Hey Beautiful," Simba mumbled while nuzzling me. I laughed. "What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Hmm," I thought. "Let's go swimming." He stood up quickly then turned to face me.

"Come on," he said as he motioned me to the entrance of the cave. "I know the perfect place." I couldn't help feeling nervous and skeptical, this is Simba we're talking about. I followed behind out of the cave him cautiously.

After a few minutes of walking though the vast trees and shrubbery, we finally reached a medium sized lake. Some distance away, a waterfall could be seen. This was same spot where he swung from a vine and fell into the water the day we both reunited. He led me behind a large tree, and behind it was a thick piece of bark that had striped from a tree.

"Help me get this in the water," he said through his teeth as he tried pulling the 'raft' to the water. I rolled my eyes then did the same. Soon we were standing at the edge of the lake. He placed his paw on the flat piece of bark and motioned with his head for me to get in.

"You can't be serious, I'm not getting in there," I exclaimed.

"Come on, Nala," he encouraged," Hakuna Matata."

"Fine," I huffed. I put my paw on the bark and pressed down. It did seem pretty strong. Reluctantly, my other paw followed behind the first. Before I knew it, my whole body was sitting in the raft. Carefully, Simba got in and gave us some momentum by pushing us away from the shore with his paw. I gasped as the boat rocked slightly.

"Use your paws to treat the water so we can go faster. I carefully dipped my paw into the deep blue water and started to lightly tread the water until we reached the center.

_And though your arms and legs are under_

_Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder_

_My love will be there still._

It was hard to see the direction we came from since trees bordered the entire lake. After awhile, I got bored trying to decipher which direction we came from and looked at my reflection. While I was looking at my reflection, I noticed that only the right half of my face was there. Simba came up behind me at sat next to me. When I looked at the reflection this time, the left half of Simba's face was there.

"We are one," I whispered. He smiled and licked my cheek.

"Always," he replied.

_True, it's chilling to behold_

_Up close we stumble backwards laughing in our boats_

_Till the image sinking away to someplace far but certain_

_A land of mere suspension where someday we must go._

While we were peacefully gazing at the reflection, Simba asked me an unusual question. "If we had a cub, who do you think it would look like?" I gazed harder at the reflection.

"If it's a boy," I started,"I think he would look like you. And if it's a girl, she might look more like me," I concluded.

"I think it'll be a combination of both of us," Sibma proclaimed. I nodded in agreement. "You know," he said while inching closer to me," The sooner we try for a cub, the sooner we'll know," he exclaimed while nudging me. I shot him a look, but I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Do you want a girl or boy," Simba asked. I though for a minute.

"Girl," I stated. Something must've landed in the water because the water started rippling, and soon the reflection began to get distorted.

_And though your arms and legs are under _

_love will be the echo in you ears when all is lost and plunder_

_my love will be there still._

I looked at Simba, then noticed something behind him. Water was starting to seep though the boat.

"Oh my God, Simba look behind you!" I exclaimed while laughing. He gave me a puzzled look, then glanced behind him.

"Abandon ship!" he yelled while laughing and grabbed me.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. The cold water greeted me before I could say anything else. I came up thrashing and gasping for air. This was the second time Simba managed to pull me into this lake without any sort of warning before hand. Luckily the water wasn't too deep and I could stand up.

"Are you Serious?" I grumbled. Simba was practically all smiles when he broke the surface of the cool water. His mane was drenched and it covered his eyes. I took my paw and swept his hair away from his eyes and smiled at him.

"You, my friend, are crazy," I said with a smile.

"I know," he laughed," but you love me, don't you?"

"What do you think?" I asked while nuzzling him.

_And though your arms and legs are under_

_Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder_

_My love will be there still._


End file.
